Unpretty
by Jiade-103
Summary: Everyone feels unpretty sometimes. When something good happens how do you know it's not a mistake? How do you know if they mean it? Or if they're just trying to make you feel better? How do you trust words when words brought you down in the beginning? ONE - SHOT


**LONG LIVE DL!**

There is a lack of DL polluting the scene ever since the Quinn /Logan thing happened. As interesting as that is – WOO UNDERDOG! And all – DL is still the best pairing – in my opinion – and therefore… there is a need of a one shot to be happening right about now.

*Ahem* Here we go!

- Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101 or any of the characters –

Dana was standing helplessly in front of her mirror.

What was she supposed to do now?

Smile? Laugh? Cry? She looked away from her reflection.

I need to talk to you

The text message practically sent itself.

When and where?

Dana looked at her phone and then looked at her purse.

Now. I'll come to you. Be there in 10.

She didn't wait for a reply. She stuffed her phone in her purse as she grabbed her car keys and left the house.

DL -

Ten minutes later she was parked outside a mansion and walking towards the door.

"You do realize that it's 11 at night right?" The sound of his voice coming from behind her made her smile.

"I'm aware." She turned around and looked at him. "Hi Logan." He smiled a wide smile and opened his arms. Dana walked into the embrace and sighed.

"I needed this."

"You also needed to talk to me, what's up?" As he said this he didn't let her go.

"... Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked hesitantly. Logan pulled back and looked at her.

"Of course." He smiled.

"I uh… I went to an agency today." She said quietly. "And they signed me." Logan's smile was big enough for the both of them.

"That's fantastic!" He picked her up and whirled her around. "Dana, the Model/Actress!"

Dana smiled half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked after setting her down again.

"I just can't believe they liked me." She said. "I still feel like this has been some sort of mistake, you know? Like they're going to look over the photos and realize that I'm not what they want."

Logan took Dana's hand and urged her to follow him into the backyard.

"Dana." He said after sitting down in a grassy area furthest from the house, "there is no way that they don't want you. There is no way they made a mistake."

Dana sat down next to him, "It's just that… I've spent so long thinking that I'm unattractive and now all the sudden an agency thinks I'm pretty."

"Why in the world would you think you're unattractive?" Logan asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied, "My dad has always made me feel like I'm unwanted. And you will never understand this because even though your dad is sometimes cold to you he still loves you and gives you things. My dad has been trying to tear me down all my life. I'm never good enough, never nice enough, never independent enough, never smart enough… just never enough. And my brother has been calling my fatty for more than half my life… What should I bet thinking? That I'm some gorgeous person?"

Logan stared at Dana. Her curls were tied back in a lose bun, it didn't even look like she had make-up on, and her dress was pooling around her. What was wrong with the way she was right now?

"All through school I've been bullied and taken advantage of and made to think that I'm some worthless person and that I don't deserve to be liked or to have friends. My last boyfriend cheated on me with someone who even I think is less attractive than me… but who knows. Maybe she's prettier. I don't know." Dana was ranting. She felt so useless. This is why she'd been staring at her reflection ever since she heard the news, they must have gotten something wrong. There's no way she's as pretty as they said she is.

"Dana…" Logan said.

"Even you. Especially you. Aside from my dad and my brother you're the only other person who makes me feel unpretty just by being near them. I know I'm nowhere near your type, and that's okay. We're friends. Yu don't have to like me. I'm the complete opposite of your type. You like slim, straight haired, blue-eyed girls and I'm pretty much twice their size, curly hair, brown eyes – which you've told me before you don't like – and that's okay. I'm over it. Sort of."

"I never meant to make you feel unpretty." Logan said.

"It's not your fault, well it is, but I forgave you already. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. It's just… you spend so much time insulting me that I'm not really sure when you're joking and when you're not. And when you're being serious… are you being honest or just trying to make me feel better?" She sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

"I don't know what to say." Logan admitted.

"You don't have to say anything." Dana replied. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just sit there and let me rant. And then it'll all be over and you can forget I even said anything."

"I don't want to forget you said anything. This is serious Dana. All this time I thought you were confident and knew how beautiful you are and you're sitting here telling me that I make you feel unpretty. That's an issue." Logan looked at her, but she seemed to be ignoring him. "Dana you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I may have said my type was that kind of girl when I met you but I've long since loved the kind of person you are. You're my type exactly."

Dana sighed. "You really don't need to try to make me feel better."

"Even if you don't believe I word I say you need to hear this. That agency chose you because you're beautiful and talented and have the potential to be great. That's why they chose you. It wasn't a mistake. Your dad and brother, they're stupid. There isn't an ounce of extra fat on your body, and even if there were it doesn't make you any less beautiful. You deserve more than you're getting and you're giving yourself enough credit. You are worthy of friends and being liked and more than anything you are worthy of love." Logan stared into Dana's eyes unwavering. "I will keep telling you how attractive you are until you believe me. Every day for however long it takes. You need to understand."

Dana didn't know what to say. She just stared at him, wondering if he was telling the truth.

"If I have to stop fighting with you to make you believe me I will. I don't ever want to make you feel like you're unpretty ever again"

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"Sorry?"

"This is my fault. I shouldn't be ranting this all to you. It's really selfish of me." She started to get up.

"Dana! Stop! What in the world are you talking about? I should be apologizing. Not you." He grabbed her arm.

"I don't care. I whatever happens it always comes back to being my fault in the end anyways, I might as well apologize now… get it over with." She tried to walk away from him but he held her there.

"None of this is your fault. I'm insensitive. I know that. And I'm working on it." Logan said. "I'm sorry."

For a moment they just stared at each other. Each one sorry, each one not know what to do next.

"I…" Logan started. "I want to be someone worthy of you." He looked away from her out of embarrassment.

"What?" Dana sputtered.

"I think that you're the most enchanting person I've ever met. And everything you just told me only makes me want to be a better me… so I can be the right guy for you." Logan's words drifted through Dana's ears and she just stood there staring at him.

"I want to make you happy." He said finally. "I'll be whatever you need. Friend. Enemy. Consult. Lover. Whatever you want. I just want to be there for you."

"Logan…" She whispered.

"You don't have to say anything." He looked at her. "But don't tell me that all the words I'm saying are lies. I haven't been this close to anyone ever. We might be just friends now… but I've never been able to listen to someone before. I've never cared this much about anyone in my life. I'm not about to start lying to you and make you hate me later on. You are beautiful to me."

Dana looked at him. She didn't know what to do or say. This couldn't have just happened. She didn't feel like she was worthy of anyone affection let alone Logan's… someone who'd never loved anyone. She'd never thought of him like that before. It'd been such an impossibility that she'd never even pictured it.

"I have a lot of work to do on myself before I can reply to that…" She told him.

"I'll wait." He replied instantly, "In fact if you want me to, I'll help."

"Are you sure you want someone like me?" She questioned.

"I've never been more sure of anything." He said confidently. Dana sighed and collapsed into him. His arms wrapped around her and held her there.

"Just hold me for a while." She whispered.

"Okay." He replied.

"I'm probably going to hurt you." She said.

"I know."

"And I'm probably going to cause you a lot of trouble."

"I know." He responded.

"And – "

"I know." He cut her off. "Just let me hold you."

"Okay." She replied.

Short simple. Over. And Probably not even close to good writing. But! I needed to stick a DL out there. It needed to be brought to the surface : )

LONG LIVE DL!


End file.
